Confessions and Realizations
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —"J—Jellal... A—A—About what you s—said at the T—T—Tower of H—Heaven... You... Y—You said you l—loved me. W—Was that true?" In which Erza stammers horribly and Jellal wants to explode in embarrassment. Shameless Jerza fluff. [Ongoing]
1. Chapter I

**Confessions and Realizations**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** "J—Jellal... A—A—About what you s—said at the T—T—Tower of H—Heaven... You... Y—You said you l—loved me. W—Was that true?" In which Erza stammers horribly and Jellal wants to explode in embarrassment. JellalღErza. [Ongoing]  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes. And some slight fluff, of course. :3  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Confessions and Realizations**  
Chapter I

* * *

"ERZA?" JELLAL INQUIRED, STARING at the fidgety red-haired woman in front of him. "Is something... wrong?"

"J—Jellal," Erza stammered, her hands clammy with sweat.

"What's wrong?" He took off his mask, revealing his concerned expression, and took a step towards her.

"I—I just realized—ah, I m—mean, _remembered_—something..."

"What is it, Erza? Tell me."

She stared at him, her cheeks flushing as she took a slight breath. "J—Jellal... A—A—About what you s—said at the T—T—Tower of H—Heaven... You... Y—You said you l—loved me. W—Was that true?"

Jellal's face turned tomato-red. _SHE REMEMBERED THAT?!_ his mind screamed at him.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn't say anything. He felt too embarrassed.

Erza, having noticed this, continued on with a red face, "I—It didn't really register in my mind back then… B—But now th—that I think about it… Y—You really did say it to me…" She looked at him in the eyes apprehensively. "Or… Or was I just imagining things…?"

Again, Jellal couldn't say anything. He was tongue-tied. He'd always known that he loved Erza, but he kept it to himself. Besides, she was the light. He couldn't fall in love with someone of the light. He was darkness; he would only taint her and hurt her just like he had back then.

He couldn't do that to her.

But…

Erza mistook his silence for something else. "A—Ah! Don't worry! I—I'm just being assuming… I—I apologize for saying stupid things…"

"No…" he whispered.

"Eh?"

"No… you're right. I loved you, Erza…" He looked straight into her eyes, feeling his embarrassment slowly fade away. "I still do."

He was expecting a worse case of stammering on her part and maybe even a slap on the face, but none of that happened.

Instead, she ran.

_She ran away from him._

Jellal gaped. _Of all the things…_

_Well… this is embarrassing…_

His face burning-hot, he turned and walked away slowly, cursing himself mentally for being such an idiot.

_How can I face her now?_

* * *

**A/N:** Nyahaha I just remembered that scene and I was jumping up and down and grinning like an idiot. Soooo… how is it? Should I continue? Is it lame?


	2. Chapter II

**Confessions and Realizations**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter two! :D

* * *

**Confessions and Realizations**  
Chapter II

* * *

"SAY WHAT?!"

Erza, face still flushed a bright red, continued to stammer. "I—I couldn't take it! It—It was so embarrassing!"

Lucy gaped at her. "But Erza! He practically confessed to you! Don't you love him, too?"

"I—I don't!" Erza denied, her blush growing more and more red by the second.

Lucy sighed. "Then why did you approach him about that matter? I thought you confronted him about it so that you could tell him your feelings!"

Erza spluttered, "But I don't know anything about—about _love_! I've always seen him as some sort of childhood friend—"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You see him as some sort of childhood friend yet you almost kissed him that night—"

"O—Okay, okay! I'm just… scared," Erza admitted, her face now completely looking like a tomato.

Lucy's eyes widened. _Erza, _scared_?_ "What are you afraid of?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid of his reaction," Erza replied quietly, calming down. "He didn't… kiss me back then because he didn't want to hurt me. He still thinks that I don't completely forgive him, Lucy, and if I tell him that I love him, he'll stay away from me."

Lucy's eyes glistened. "But… that's not fair, Erza."

"He has always been stubborn," Erza murmured. "I doubt that he'll even talk to me if I confess."

Lucy's eyes narrowed in determination. "No! Erza, you have to make him understand. You have to show him that you don't care about the past again. He still thinks about his mistakes and he wants to atone for them, but you have to tell him that it doesn't mean that he can't live normally, either!"

"He's considered a criminal here, Lucy… He's not safe here."

"But he's Mystogan now, isn't he? You have to take advantage of the time he has left with us. You have to tell him, Erza." A sad smile curled Lucy's lips. "He'll leave again after the Grand Magic Games. You really want him to go without telling him what you feel?"

Erza stared at her for a moment before a small smile graced her features. "You're right, Lucy… I shouldn't be pessimistic." She stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "I'll tell him. Thank you very much for your advice."

Before Lucy could respond, the red-haired woman was already out of her apartment.

Lucy grinned. "Go for it, Erza!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm ending it here. I'll post up the next chapter on Monday. Hope you don't mind waiting a little bit! :)

I'm not rushing into things, am I? Well, if you think I am, then think twice. The next chapter will be a little frustrating. Just a little, though! …I think. XD


	3. Chapter III

**Confessions and Realizations**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter as promised! :)

* * *

**Confessions and Realizations**  
Chapter III

* * *

ERZA SPOTTED JELLAL BY an isolated area and blushed as she realized what she was about to do.

_It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay..._ she thought repeatedly.

"Jellal?"

Erza gulped, then quickly hid behind the nearest pillar._ There's someone with him...!_

"Ah, it's you, Ultear," Jellal greeted, turning towards the dark-haired woman.

Ultear gave a small smile. "How are things going? Are there any new strange occurrences?"

"There haven't been any so far."

"I see..."

Jellal looked around. "Where's Meredy?" he asked.

"She's at the hideout. I'm going there. Are you coming, too?"

"_Sure_. The day is over, anyway."

Erza watched their retreating backs in mild frustration.

* * *

**Attempt #1: FAILED.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sigh. Erza just can't seem to get Jellal alone...


	4. Authoress' Note

**Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I'll be moving this fic to my other story named Anthology: The Sweetest Things. The reason why is because I don't want to have any oneshots here in my account anymore, so I figured that it's better for me to bring them all together in one fic. [Yes, I am going to make 'Confessions and Realizations' a oneshot only. I promise that it will be a long one and it will definitely be complete] This is just to inform you and also my other readers (especially to my anthology), so don't be confused if you find the same summary as this in the latter.**

**Thank you and have a nice day! :)**


End file.
